


Take Two

by MoonlitMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Come Eating, Cross-Generation Relationship, HP Creature Fest 2020 - Quarantine Creature Comeback, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, POV Teddy Lupin, Rimming, Vampire!Draco Malfoy, Vampire!Harry Potter, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder
Summary: Teddy Lupin's wildest fantasy comes true, and it just so happens to also be his second chance at living a fulfilling life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: Creature Fest 2020 - Quarantine Creature Comeback





	1. One Sweet Moment Set Aside for Us

**Author's Note:**

> To my beta Padfoot, thank you so much for your continued support. I seriously don't know what I would have done without your encouragement.
> 
> To the fest mods, thank your for putting this fest together!

Harry Potter had been by his side for the last century. He had hoped, foolishly once that one day they would grow old together but life had other plans for them, or for Harry anyways. Harry had been bit by a rogue vampire on his last raid with the Aurors. It was just before his promotion for Head Auror was to go through on his twenty-six birthday. His friends and family didn’t understand. He was ostracized by the people he thought he was closest to. Teddy understood though, there were people who didn’t care to understand Teddy’s lifestyle but those people were no longer with them. Everyone from their old life was gone. While at times it was lonely and hard to watch your friends get older and die, Teddy now had a family that was as close as his old one. He had a family that would live for eternity with him. Teddy didn’t regret his decision to become a vampire for that reason.

The vampire community had come a long way in the last hundred years. They were still considered beings and were protected by the ministry from extinction, but the dynamic duo of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy as the leaders of the Society for the Tolerance of Vampires, had paved the way for more protections of their kind. Vampires were now allowed to hold a job anywhere they pleased, the ministry ran a blood bank donation that supplied covens with their necessary blood supply.

He remembered the day he was turned as if it was yesterday. He’d asked Harry to do it, he didn’t want to be another year older then the man he loved, or rather the men he loved. By Circe, he loved them both. If anyone had told him not only would he fall in love, but that he would fall in love with two men that loved him in return, he would have hexed them faster than they could say vampire.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
  


They had been together, the three of them, since the day he walked in on the pair sharing a passionate kiss. Teddy’d been attracted to the two of them for his entire adult life, but he didn’t think they would ever look at him as more than the child they had watched grow up. 

A small moan escaped his lips as he watched their hands roam over each other, pulling the other closer until their bodies were flushed against one another. The hard planes of their chests rising and falling as they devoured each other. It was the sexiest thing Teddy had ever seen. Draco was the one who caught him staring. He turned his head towards Teddy, his trademark smirk accentuated by his fangs. Teddy couldn’t hear what Draco whispered to Harry but he never would have imagined that by mere chance, his entire life would change. The two vampires stalked towards him, a devilish gleam in their eyes. 

“Like what you see?” Harry whispered so low in his ear he almost missed it. “We can hear your heartbeat accelerate when you’re aroused Teddy. There’s no use denying your attraction to us.” 

His words caught in his throat. Not that he knew what would have come out had he tried to speak. A small whimper escaped as Harry and Draco ran their cool fingers down his arms keeping their touches feather-light. 

“We see the way you watch us.” Draco purred, as he ran one of his fangs lightly over his ear causing his legs to go weak with desire. “It’s okay Teddy, we’ve been watching you too.” 

His eyes fluttered shut, his cock achingly hard against the zipper of his trousers. He tried to slow his breathing, but as he took a deep breath his nostrils were assaulted with the mixed scent of Harry and Draco. It did nothing to help his current predicament. This was a moment he always had fantasized about, but he’d never expected it to become his reality. Now that it was, he found himself quite inadequately prepared for what was to come. 

“Tell us, Darling, what do you want?” He blushed at the endearment from the blond. While he looked forever twenty-six, Draco would have been forty-two this past birthday. That fact would repeatedly slip his mind until Draco would address him with an endearment that felt out of place in this decade. 

A groan. He couldn’t manage more than a simple groan, his voice forgetting how to work. 

“That won’t do, my Darling. We need to hear you tell us what you want.” Harry’s voice soft and smooth, washing over him, calming him. He always had this effect over him for as long as he could remember. Harry’s voice created a feeling of safety for Teddy. “Use your words, Edward.” 

“Y-you.” He finally choked out. “I want both of you. Please.” 

“What would you do with the both of us?” Draco traced the line of his jaw with his lips, peppering small kisses in his path. 

“I want to be with you, please. Touch me.” He was rendered into begging, their gentle touches were too much and not enough at the same time. 

“We are touching you, sweet Darling,” Harry murmured into the nape of his neck as he moved behind him, “You’ll have to be a bit more specific.” 

“More.”

“Tsk. Tsk.” Draco clicked his tongue in response. He ran his long fingers down his chest until he found and pinched one of his hard pebbled nipples through his shirt. “We need to know what you want from us, Darling. Communication is an important foundation to any relationship.”

“Touch me more, please. I need you. Please.” He didn’t think he could be anymore on edge, he had never been so aroused before. “Please, Draco.” Teddy reached up and wrapped his fingers around the wrist of the hand currently tweaking his nipple. 

Draco had let Teddy guide his hand down his muscled abdomen but stopped him at the edge of his denims. The same feather-light touches began teasing his hip bone. The younger man let out a half moan half groan of frustration. He needed those long perfect fingers wrapped around his hard, aching cock. He’d fantasized about all the things he would those fingers to do to him.

“You’re so pretty when you beg for us, Darling.” Harry’s chest was flush against his back now, his arousal nestled perfectly in the crack of his arse. 

He let his weight be supported by Harry’s hard body behind him as he once again tried to direct Draco’s hands lower. 

“Do you want something you’re not asking for?” The blond’s knowing smirk did nothing to ease his need. “Tell me, Love.”

“Your fingers, they’re so beautiful. Perfect,” he began. “I need them to touch  _ me.” _

Harry let out a small chuckle, warm breath ghosting against his skin, sending a shiver down his spine. 

He mewled as Draco dipped his fingers teasingly below the waistband of his trousers. “Is this how you want me to touch you, my Darling?”

“Ngh- I need your long perfect fingers wrapped around my cock, squeezing and stroking me until I come all over you.” He panted, so deeply aroused he didn’t care how needy he sounded. “I need to see my come all over your beautiful fingers.” 

“What a filthy mouth you have.” It was all the warning he received before firm lips crashed against his. He gasped giving Draco the entrance he needed to plunge his tongue inside his mouth. 

He melted into the kiss, Harry fully supporting his weight as Draco kissed him with abandon. He felt Harry’s strong arms wrap around him, holding him close. Teasing at the fasteners of his trousers, Teddy canted his hips forward as he chased the contact he so desperately craved. 

“So eager.” Harry murmured, his nose placed right behind Teddy’s ear, inhaling him. “Don’t worry, Darling, we’re going to take such good care of you.” 

In one fluid movement Harry had his trousers unfastened. His prick threatened to spring free as Harry slowly pulled down hit zipper. “Oh you’re a naughty boy, Teddy.” He felt Harry’s moan rather than hear as the vibration rolled down his body. 

“Draco, love, our Teddy forgot his pants when he dressed this morning.” Draco withdrew from their shared kiss, pupils blown wide. His normally cool grey-eyes, were now fully black and predatory. He moved his hands to help his lover push Teddy’s denims from his waist, letting them pool on the floor at his feet. Drinking in the sight of Teddy’s cock, red and glistening with precome as it jutted out in front of him.

He felt his prick twitch in anticipation, waiting for one of them to make a move. Their cool fingers soothed his overheated skin as they touched every bit of him but his cock until finally, he felt those same beautiful fingers close around his shaft. His eyes fluttered shut in an attempt to not come immediately. 

“Open your eyes, watch as he strokes you, Darling, it’s what you wanted after all.” Harry was running his hands down his back, cupping his arse with a firm squeeze. He swallowed hard and forced his eyes open and down on his own cock, gripped in Draco’s hand. “That’s it, Darling, look at your cock, so beautiful and hard for us.” 

Harry reached for his wand, and Teddy felt the familiar wave of Harry’s magic course through him as he cast a light cleaning charm. 

Suddenly the support holding him up was gone, and he wavered on his own legs. 

“I’ve got you, Darling.” The blond wrapped his free arm around his waist, steadying him. Never pausing the ministration to his erection. Slow, firm strokes bring him closer to the edge. “Put your hands on my shoulders.” 

Strong firm fingers grasped his arse, separating his cheeks slightly. He tightened his grip on Draco’s shoulders as Harry’s tongue licked at his hole. Teddy didn’t know what he wanted more of. He wanted to push back against Harry’s face, more of his tongue coaxing him open, but he also wanted to fuck himself into Draco’s hand. 

The blond man gingerly dropped to his knees in front of him, still keeping his slow teasing pace on his cock. He moaned as Draco reached out with his tongue, licking the steady stream of precome from his prick. Licking and tasting his head clean as it poked out from his foreskin. 

He heard Harry cast another spell but in that moment he couldn’t have told you what spell it was. Draco gave a slight gasp in front of him. He forced his eyes open and he never wanted to close them again. The view before him was the most erotic he’d ever seen. Draco’s hand was still on his cock stroking him, Harry’s hand wrapped around Draco’s beautiful member. Where Draco’s hands were long and slender, Harry’s were thick and strong. He still couldn’t believe this wasn’t just a dream his brain had made up to tease him. There was no way that Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World was eating his arse, and Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin and reformed bad-boy was stroking his cock while he lapped at his tip like it was a blood pop from Honeydukes. 

Just when he didn’t think it would get any better, he felt a lubed finger push through his tongue-loosened ring. His tight channel clenched around the intrusion but he felt too blissed out to dwell on the fact this was the furthest he’d ever been with a man. He willed himself to relax around Harry’s finger, allowing the man to push deeper inside him. It only took a few thrusts until Harry found his prostate, and finally pushed him over the edge. His orgasm ripped through him so quickly he almost missed watching his ropes of come cover Draco’s hand. 

He was going to save that memory to watch it over and over, he had definitely found his new favorite wanking material. 

Draco moved to stand, sucking one of his long fingers into his mouth as he did, groaning as he tasted Teddy. He opened his own mouth as those same fingers begged entrance. 

“Taste yourself, my Darling.” How one could make something so filthy sound so delicious Teddy didn’t know but he complied. Sticking his tongue out to lick his come from Draco’s offered hand, he didn’t stop until his fingers were free of his come. 

Harry was still fingering him open, and fucking him with his tongue. Teddy didn’t even notice when he’d put a second finger inside him, scissoring him, stretching him. He felt like putty in their capable hands, he’d never been taken care of in this way and he relished every bit of it. All the women he’d been with, he made sure they enjoyed themselves to the fullest, his pleasure a secondary by-product of their own. 

“Harry, Love, let’s take Teddy over to the bed where he might be a tad more comfortable.” 

Harry kissed his way up his spine as he stood back up behind him. He walked Teddy towards the bed, fingers still buried deep in his arse. With each step he took, he felt as if those fingers went deeper inside him. They pushed him up onto the bed, on his hands and knees, his arse fully on display for Harry. He felt like he should have been self conscious but he couldn’t bring himself to care. No matter how wanton and needy he looked. 

Harry withdrew his fingers, and he ached at the emptiness he now felt. He looked back at the two vampires, mesmerized as they kissed one another, Draco one handedly stripping Harry from his clothes. His other hand never left his own prick, stroking himself with sharp measured strokes. He’d definitely been holding back with Teddy, his hand almost a blur as it moved across his own cock. He kept watching as Harry lazily stroked his own cock to full hardness, kissing his husband sweetly. 

Merlin, Harry’s cock was the most beautiful cock Teddy had ever laid eyes on. It wasn’t only long but thick as well. He wanted nothing more to be filled with Harry’s cock, splitting him open. Teddy’s own cock was twitching with appreciation, slowly filling out to hardness once more. 

“Come for me Dray, all over my cock.” The command was soft but firm. 

Teddy obviously wasn’t the only one affected by Harry’s firm and demanding side. Draco whimpered and complied to the order almost immediately. He coated Harry’s cock with his come, getting as much out of his spent prick as he could. Together they rubbed Draco’s release all over Harry. 

When Harry finally moved away his prick was slick and glistening. Teddy felt the bed dip slightly as Harry joined him. He took a deep breath when he felt the thick head of Harry’s prick press against him. Harry’s grip was firm on his hips as he started pressing into him slowly. 

It burned as Harry’s cock stretched him open. He’d never felt such fullness before, it was painful and glorious at the same time. He wanted it to stop and continue all at once. His head fell to the pillow in front of him as his arms gave out. Harry was pressing forward agonizingly slow, taking his time, pausing to give him a second to adjust to the feeling of a cock in his arse. 

After what felt like an eternity, Harry bottomed out, his prick sheathed to the hilt. Teddy’s own erection was waning slightly.His breathing labored. Harry didn’t move and for that Teddy was grateful, he needed a moment to catch his breath and let the pain ease. Harry’s hands massaged his lower back and arse, helping him to relax. 

“Can I move now, my Darling?” Harry asked after a few minutes. “You feel so amazing surrounding me.” 

“Please, I’m ready.” It came out as a whisper, not trusting his voice. 

“I don’t want you to come until I say you can. Can you do that for me darling?” He didn’t want to disappoint so he agreed instantly to Harry’s request.

Harry slowly pulled back, only halfway before sliding back in. After the fifth thrust, the pain was completely gone, and Teddy was filled with immense pleasure in its place. His moans and whimpers filled the otherwise silent room. 

He didn’t notice when Draco joined them on the bed until he was lifting his head from the pillow, and extending his arms once more. The blond slid his body beneath him, until his mouth was level with Teddy’s bollocks. Teddy let his head rest on Draco’s raised thighs, using the other to support himself as Harry picked up the pace of his thrusts. He didn’t think he could sound more needy than he already did until Draco sucked one of his bollocks into his mouth, his teeth grazing lightly at the sensitive skin. With Draco’s wicked tongue and Harry’s precise thrusts hitting his prostate he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“So close, please, Harry.” He’d never begged in the bedroom before and here he was begging as if his life depended on it. 

“Please what, Teddy? What do you need?” His thrusts never let up, if anything they became more brutal as they sent sparks of pleasure throughout his entire body.

“I need to come, please, Harry.” He pleaded.

“Come for us, Darling.” 

As soon as Harry spoke the words he felt his body clench up as his orgasm burned through him, he painted Draco’s abdomen with his come. Draco released his balls from his mouth. He felt the moment Harry orgasmed himself. Filling him with his warm seed. He collapsed against Draco’s body beneath him, not even caring that he was laying in a pool of his own come. Harry pulled out of him gently. He rolled Teddy off of Draco and on to his side, he cast a cleaning charm over all three of them, before me moved up and planted his lips against Teddy’s, kissing him softly. “Sleep, my Darling, we will be here when you wake.” 

The last thing Teddy remembered was the press of cool bodies wrapped around him as he drifted off.


	2. Forever is our Today

Teddy’s favorite had always been the clubs. It was a place where he could openly submit to Harry and Draco and not be judged as a human in a relationship with two vampires. At first you could only find these clubs deep down Knockturn Alley, but now there were a few more reputable establishments to choose from. The rush he felt the first time Harry and Draco took him to The Iron Fang was indescribable. They had been together for a year before they finally took him.

When they walked through the doors of the club, the lights were dimmed, the walls painted a deep crimson, There were leather-backed booths that lined the far left wall, a bar on the right that served both blood cocktails and those more appropriate for human consumption. The center was taken up by an expansive dance floor. Behind the dance floor were the private rooms to get up to whatever your heart desired. Drinking blood from the source was an erotic expirience for both the human and the vampire. The Iron Fang was an establishment that prided itself on its safe and consensual activities. They had a ward that wouldn’t allow their living members to give up too much blood at one time, and they always had Blood Replenishing Potions on hand for afterwards.

Harry guided him, his cool hand resting on his lower back, Draco’s arm wrapped around his shoulder. In those beginning days, he felt there was no way he wasn’t intruding into their relationship. More so that they would tire of him and realize he wasn’t worth their time and eventually, they would move on without him. 

They made their way to the bar first, Draco ordering them all a round of drinks. They had told Teddy to go easy on the alcohol, while some vampires didn’t mind the taste of alcohol mixed with blood, they didn’t particularly care for it. 

This night was a big night in their relationship. They’d never bit or tasted Teddy’s blood before, but that would change tonight. They choose the club as their desired location for it’s known reputation, and for its precautions to protect both humans and vampires.

Harry led them to a secluded booth, where they sat for a while, relaxing their nerves. Teddy sipped on his drink slowly, taking in the scene around him. There was a mixture of humans and vampires writhing together on the dance floor, the co-mingling of people. People just like him, those who weren’t afraid of the beings, those who fell in love with one. There were even people here for the rush of ecstasy that comes with letting a vampire drink your blood. 

“I want to dance!” Teddy broke the silence. He looked to his lovers to see who would take him up on his offer. 

They looked at him and then each other and nodded. One day Teddy hoped to pick up on their nonverbal conversations. Both stood and led him to the dance floor. Draco moved in behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Harry pressed into his front, trapping him between them as they moved their bodies to the beat of the music. He threw his head back onto Draco’s shoulder, and pulled Harry closer to him, he wanted to feel them touching every centimeter of his body. The stone coldness of their bodies cooled his overheated skin.

He turned his head slightly, to kiss along his blond lover’s jaw and down his neck. He felt Harry lean in and do the same to him, he would never tire of the affection they showed him, both in public and at home. He lived for their attention. 

They spent an hour dancing and grinding on the dance floor.By the end of it Teddy was incredibly aroused. He took the lead for once and led them to their private room. Teddy took a moment to appreciate his new environment. The room was lit with candles floating from the ceiling, a big leather sofa along the wall, and a comfortable looking chair in the center. They led him toward the sofa but stopped before they sat down.

“You can back out of this at any time, Darling. We wouldn’t be upset or disappointed if you didn’t want to go through with it.” Harry’s eyes surveyed him, looking for any hint of apprehension. There was none for him to find, Teddy wanted this more than anything, well, almost more than anything.

“I want you to taste my blood.” He cupped a hand on each of their cheeks. “Both of you.” 

Harry sat on the settee first, pulling Teddy into his lap. “You’re so perfect for us.” He murmured against his lips, kissing him softly. 

Teddy moved to deepen the kiss, running his tongue across his bottom lip, wanting to taste the inside of Harry’s mouth. When Harry let him in, he ran his tongue along his canines. The thrill of how dangerous it was to tease a vampire only made Teddy want to do it more. He was never afraid of Harry or Draco hurting him. He relaxed more into the kiss as he felt Draco’s fingers carding through his hair. He was getting far too turned on at the idea of them claiming him, of sporting their marks on his throat. 

Harry’s hand traveled down his throat to rest on the erection straining against his trousers. He palmed him through the cloth separating them, eliciting moans from Teddy effortlessly. It never took much for Harry and Draco to render him putty in their hands. 

Draco took his place next to them, he reached over to move Harry’s hand, undoing his trousers, and letting his cock free. They had quickly learned that Teddy never wore pants, something they thoroughly enjoyed and used to their convenience on a regular basis. 

Harry pulled away from their kiss when Draco brought his thumb to Harry's lips to share a taste of Teddy’s precome with him. He watched as Harry sucked the blond’s thumb into his mouth. He couldn’t help the groan that escaped as he watched Harry’s green eyes turn almost fully black. 

“You have no idea how incredible you taste, my darling.” Harry licked down his sweat slicked neck, peppering kisses and small nibbles along his path. He stopped just at the base of his throat. “Are you ready, my Love?” 

“Yes.” It was barely a whisper. “I’m ready. Taste me, change me. Please.” 

He felt Harry’s fangs extend against his flesh, exerting pressure but not puncturing quite yet. The anticipation of waiting, sent goosebumps down his arms. 

Draco moved beside them, up to his knees leaning over them. He placed his own chaste kiss to Teddy’s lips before he got in position on the other side of his throat. Teddy had insisted they do this together. He wanted to be a mixture of both of them, their venom mixing with his blood. 

Both men supported his head with one hand, their other wrapped around his still hard prick. They were stroking him lightly together. When their fangs punctured through his skin, the sting was brief and followed by a sense of calm. He felt like he was flying, his entire body alight with pleasure. They had stopped stroking his cock but it didn’t matter, he was coming hard over their fingers as they drank at his throat. It was the most erotic moment of his life thus far.

He could tell when they switched to pushing their venom through their fangs. His blood started to feel thick as it pumped through him. 

Their fangs retracted, and they licked his puncture wounds clean until his blood no longer flowed from them. Both pressed messy kisses to his lips. He tasted the tangy copper of his blood still on them. 

“Let’s get you home, Darling, you’re going to have a long night ahead of you and I would prefer you were somewhere more comfortable.” Draco kissed his forehead after he ensured his spent cock was clean and back in his trousers. 

The two of them supported Teddy as they walked out of the club and to the nearest Apparition point to take him home. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

They still frequently went to The Iron Fang together, always together. Harry and Draco enjoyed watching Teddy as he drank from a willing witch, bringing her immense pleasure. He never pleasured himself from these interactions though. His pleasure was for Harry or Draco to bring him alone. Their relationship was stronger than ever. Most of the Wizarding World didn’t know a time when it wasn’t the three of them, their relationship was respected in the press and didn’t bring them any negativity when they treated each other for dates. 

Teddy made sure to allow Harry and Draco their alone time. He knew they loved him as much as he did them, but what the two of them had together was different. They had been married for decades before he joined them. Both men made it up to him on their solo dates. In fact they spent time with each other one on one a lot. If Harry was away on work, Draco would take Teddy on a trip to Paris, where their love-making was as romantic as the city they were in. With Harry, Teddy was able to relinquish all control to him. He loved submitting to Harry, and knew he would be taken care of in every way he could possibly need. Most nights were spent curled up in each other’s arms. Not having the need to sleep anymore left plenty of time for them to learn every part of each other. Harry and Draco shared with Teddy their parts of the Wizarding World. Harry told him everything he knew about his parents and how proud of him they would be. 

He ran his finger along his claim marks, still present on his pale skin. He smiled softly as he thought about his life. The second chance he was given to fully live, all because he fell in love with vampires. 

“What are you thinking of, my Darling?” Two pairs of lips kissed each of his temples. One hundred years later and they still called him, their Darling, and it still had the same effect it did that first night.

“Us. How incredible my life is because you both love me.”


End file.
